Captured
by InuKaglover815
Summary: sess/inu one shot


Captured

Captured

By: Inukaglover815

'Why me,' Inuyasha thought as he roamed the halls of the mansion. 'I still don't know the answer to that question.' He felt like he'd been a prisoner here forever. He was still unsure how exactly he came to be in his current position. He sighed as he thought back to that fateful day when he'd been captured…

"Hey! I'm gonna head over to the club, wanna come?" Inuyasha asked his long time friend and colleague, Miroku Houshi.

"I dunno," Miroku said, running his fingers through the small ponytail at the base of his neck, "Sango wanted me to come home right away today. Something about having dinner with someone she hasn't seen in a long time. So I don't think I can, maybe some other time."

"Ah you suck, but that's ok. Go have fun with your girlfriend. I'll meet up with you later." Inuyasha sighed and turned to leave for the club, not knowing that that would be the last time he saw his friend. Shortly after leaving for the club that night he was knocked out and when he awoke, he was laying chained to a small cot.

000000000000000

"Good morning little brother," Sesshoumaru said as he entered the room the morning after Inuyasha's capture. "Don't bother trying to get up," he said once Inuyasha began to pull at his restraints. "Those chains are meant to hold a youkai of twice your strength." He leaned against the wall, content to watch his brother squirm with anxiety. "This Sesshoumaru is sure you have realized by now that there has been a little addition to your wardrobe. Do you like it?"

"What is going on here? Why have you brought me here you bastard? And yes, I did notice. What was the point of putting a ring around my dick?! Other than satisfying your sick and twisted mind?"

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly and walked over to kneel next to his brother. "This ring," he said, grazing his hand over it through Inuyasha's pants, "is special. It is called a 'pet ring' and you should be able to guess what it is for simply by its name and where it is located on your body. But, this Sesshoumaru shall explain it to you anyway." He sat down next to Inuyasha and continued to stroke him through his jeans, much to Inuyasha's dismay. "Do you see this?" Sesshoumaru said, pulling what looked like a remote out of his pocket. "This little devise is about to become my best friend. You see, by simply touching this button here," he paused when Inuyasha immediately tensed and had to bite his own lip to stop a moan from escaping his lips, "this Sesshoumaru can control your desire. I can make you become so aroused that you will see stars before your eyes, but that isn't this Sesshoumaru's favorite feature. Would you like to know what my favorite feature is little brother?"

Inuyasha growled and pulled against the chains keeping him trapped on the cot. "I'll take that as a yes. This Sesshoumaru's favorite feature is that I now have complete control over your release. Isn't that wonderful?" Inuyasha growled again and Sesshoumaru smirked, "I'm glad you think so. The second best part is that you can't remove it yourself. Only this Sesshoumaru can, and, if you try to escape it has a complimentary tracking devise in it so I can find you."

He smiled and leaned in so that his mouth was mere millimeters from Inuyasha's lips. But when he tried to close the distance Inuyasha growled and tried to turn away from him. "Now, you have 2 options. You can either kiss this Sesshoumaru and I will move you to a more comfortable room or you can refuse and stay here. Which do you choose?" He once again leaned in to kiss his brother but he quickly pulled back when Inuyasha snapped at him. "Very well," he said as he stood and walked to the door, "you can stay here. Let's see if you don't change your mind after going a few days without food and water."

0000000000000000000

"So little brother," Sesshoumaru said as he once again entered the room his brother was in, "what have you chosen?" It had been a week and Sesshoumaru could tell that Inuyasha was definitely feeling the consequences of his actions, or lack there of. His face was pale and his lips were cracked and bleeding. His breathe was harsh and he had lost his ability to even struggle against his bonds. His eyes were the only things with any fight left in them. Sesshoumaru kneeled next to his weak and starving brother and smirked, "Just one little kiss Inuyasha, that's all it takes." He watched as Inuyasha fought with himself over what to do. He knew that his brother wouldn't kiss him unless he absolutely had no other choice. But at the moment he didn't have a choice, and as soon as Inuyasha realized this then he would surely give in. "It is your choice. Do you think you have the strength to last another day on an empty stomach?" He inwardly smirked in victory when he saw his brother's eyes fill with despair. 'He has finally realized that he has no choice.' He once again leaned down to kiss his brother and growled in approval when he didn't try to turn away.

Inuyasha discovered a whole new kind of pain as soon as his brother's lips touched his. Before only his body had been crying out in pain, but now his mind was crying out as well, demanding that he get away from the being above him. He didn't move, not that he could have if he had tried. He could only lay there and wait for it to be over.

It felt like an eternity before Sesshoumaru finally pulled back and stood, not looking back as he made his way to the door. "You have done well little brother," Sesshoumaru sneered as he shut the door, still not looking back at him. Inuyasha sighed in relief when he heard Sesshoumaru order a servant to take him to his room, but he couldn't help but feel as if he had just stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire. He still had no idea why his brother had brought him here except for the fact that he obviously desired him, which was utterly revolting for him to think about. Fortunately he didn't have long to linger on this fact because the door once again opened and a small tiger youkai entered.

"You must be Inuyasha," she said as she approached him, "Do not be fooled by my appearance. I can easily kill you should you try to attack me." With this said she undid the chains and helped him to stand. His legs collapsed under him and she had to catch him, placing his arm around her shoulders so he could lean against her. Inuyasha's eyes widened as they slowly made their way out of the room. He was in Sesshoumaru's mansion. He had guessed that was where he was, but he hadn't been certain until now.

She took him upstairs to what he assumed was to be his room. It wasn't large but it was certainly an improvement to the other room. There was a large bed against the far wall and a small TV sat on a table on the wall opposite of it. There were 2 doors next to the TV that he assumed lead to a closet and a bathroom. There was one window next to the bed but other than a few decorative objects, the room was bare.

The tiger youkai took him over to a table where a large tray of food sat waiting for him. Once he was seated at the table she left, stating that if he needed anything there would be someone posted outside his door at all times, but Inuyasha knew this was just a nice way of saying that there was no way he could escape. He sighed once she was gone and immediately began to eat his fill of the food in front of him. Once he was done he stumbled over to the bathroom in search of a shower, he wasn't disappointed. The bathroom was rather large and had a shower as well as what looked to be a hot tub. Voting to try out the hot tub later he quickly stripped and sighed in contentment as soon as the hot water of the shower hit him.

"Why me?" He said to no one in particular. He had little doubt in his mind now what Sesshoumaru had brought him here for, but what he couldn't figure out was why. He had thought that his brother hated him, so why would he bring him here? 'I will probably never know the answer,' he thought as he let the water cascade down his weak body.

00000000000000

That was 2 months ago. He was now allowed to freely roam the mansion because Sesshoumaru had made sure to keep his strength depleted and there were special barriers that blocked him from all the exits. The hot tub in his room had become his best friend, providing a small respite from his brother's abuse of his body. It had started out slow; Sesshoumaru would back him into a wall and kiss him until he thought he could take no more. Then he had started chaining him naked to a wall, forcing him to jack himself off while Sesshoumaru watched from a nearby chair. Inuyasha fought against his brother each time, but he was no match for him. Now, he was lucky if his brother didn't rape him everyday. As far as he could tell, Sesshoumaru had no real desire to hurt him, unless he struggled, which he always did. Who wouldn't?

He was pulled from his thoughts by the presence of his brother behind him. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" He sighed, already knowing what it was that his brother wanted. After all, he always wanted the same thing.

"Come here,"

Inuyasha didn't move.

"Come here or I will force you to," he growled, cracking his knuckles to emphasis his point. Inuyasha sighed, knowing that if he refused he would be beaten and then his brother would take his pleasure from his body. He slowly approached his brother, but he hadn't taken 3 steps before his brother was upon him, kissing him harshly and moving them towards the bedroom.

"You're so beautiful," Sesshoumaru whispered into his ear as he tore Inuyasha's clothes from his body.

Inuyasha shivered as his brother gripped his member and began coaxing it to life. "I hate you," he said, wincing when Sesshoumaru licked his neck.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked and continued to lick and nip at his brother's neck, showing special attention to the 3 slashes just under his chin. "Touch me," he said softly, reaching up to claim Inuyasha's lips. Knowing that he didn't have a choice, Inuyasha reached down and began to stroke his brother through the material of his pants. Sesshoumaru moaned and pushed Inuyasha against the wall. "What do you want?" he whispered against Inuyasha's mouth, his hands reaching up to massage the base of his ears.

"Just get it over with," Inuyasha pleaded, his eyes closed to block out the demon before him.

"Soon," he replied, lifting his brother's legs so that he could walk the rest of the way over to the bed. He laid Inuyasha down and quickly climbed on top of him. "Do you want this brother?" he asked, kissing each of his nipples before drawing one into his mouth. Inuyasha shook his head, his hands unconsciously coming up to hold Sesshoumaru's head to his chest. Sesshoumaru chuckled and reached down to play with the thin line of fuzzy hair that trailed down Inuyasha's lower abdomen.

"I love it when you are like this," Sesshoumaru murmured, sliding down to lick his navel, "Why can't you always be like this brother? Why do you always make me break you?" He looked up at Inuyasha's face as his hands trailed down to the half demon's member, one hand sliding sensuously across his erection while the other teased his balls.

Inuyasha tensed and released his brother's head to grip the sheets. "Please Sesshoumaru," he cried, "let it end!"

"Not yet," he whispered, giving his member an affectionate kiss. Inuyasha tensed and fought to hold in a moan. This was the part he hated the most. The part where his body reacted to what Sesshoumaru was doing. The fact that he couldn't resist Sesshoumaru made him sick to his stomach. "This Sesshoumaru will never tire of your taste, brother," Sesshoumaru groaned as he once again licked the tip. He mumbled something inaudibly as he took the quivering piece of flesh in his mouth, his hand still massaging Inuyasha's balls.

"I hate you!" Inuyasha said as he tried to fight the pleasure that threatened to consume his body.

Sesshoumaru merely chuckled, the vibrations rippling over Inuyasha's dick and this time he couldn't stop the moan. Sesshoumaru pulled back from the object of his desire and got up just long enough to discard all his clothes before crawling back on top of Inuyasha. This time though he turned so that Inuyasha's member was in front of his face and his was hovering just above Inuyasha's mouth.

Knowing what his brother wanted, Inuyasha cautiously licked the tip of his brother's member before pulling the entire length into his mouth. Sesshoumaru moaned at his brother's touch. He always loved it when his brother touched him, even though he knew Inuyasha only did it out of fear of what Sesshoumaru would do to him if he didn't. Eager to give his brother the same pleasure he gently nipped at the tip before licking the entire length, using his hands to tease Inuyasha's balls as well as his puckered entrance. They stayed like that for only a moment longer before Sesshoumaru pulled back and flipped Inuyasha onto his stomach.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered again, nuzzling the soft fur of Inuyasha's ear before he began trailing kisses all the way down his body, giving an extra lick to the occasional scars that marred his brother's flesh.

Inuyasha groaned when his brother's tongue slid into his entrance. "Please brother," he pleaded, clutching the sheets beneath him, "just get it over with."

"This Sesshoumaru would do anything to have you always call me that," Sesshoumaru murmured as he slid back up his brother's prone form. He pulled Inuyasha onto his hands and knees and positioned himself at his entrance.

'I hate it when he does this,' Inuyasha thought as Sesshoumaru drew his ear into his mouth. 'Drawing it out so that I never kn…' He cried out as his brother plunged into him. Having to endure this everyday hadn't numbed him to the mental and physical pain that always came with it. Sesshoumaru kept still, allowing him time to adjust once again to the intrusion. After he had waited what he considered long enough he slowly pulled out, only to slam back in.

"So tight little brother," he gasped, resting his head on Inuyasha's neck as he continued to thrust into his brother's tight cavern. "It's a shame you don't get the same out of this that I do. I wonder though, can you cum for this Sesshoumaru?" He reached down and began stroking Inuyasha's throbbing member in time to his thrusts.

"Why do you do this?" Inuyasha groaned as he continued to fight vainly against the pleasure that was welling up inside him. He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him when Sesshoumaru brushed against that little nub inside him and soon he was writhing on the bed, unable to stop the moans that were now constantly being release from him.

The stoic taiyoukai of the West's answer was simple, "because I want to."

Wanting his brother to cum before he did, Sesshoumaru began twisting his hand each time he reached the tip, causing Inuyasha to scream with unwanted pleasure as his seed shot out onto the bed beneath them. "That's it brother," he groaned, slamming one final time into the hanyou's now shaking form before he too reached his climax, filling his now pliant body with his seed.

When he came down from his high, he slowly pulled out of Inuyasha and fell beside him, pulling the sheets around them and cuddling his brother to his chest. Inuyasha sighed as he heard his brother's breath even out as sleep overcame him. 'I might as well try to get some sleep,' he thought, taking comfort in this small respite. He knew though that it wouldn't be long before Sesshoumaru awoke and once again desired him.

A.n. This was my first yaoi so please review and tell me if it's any good.


End file.
